May We Meet Again
by PMValois
Summary: Lexa finishing her last year of college inherits a house from a long lost relative, that's come with instructions and a library full of old handwritten books and journals. She starts dreaming of a post apocalyptic world. She meets a woman in the local town and can't seem to get her out of her mind, unsure of what the pull to her is from.
1. Russ

Been awhile since I posted anything so I figured it was time for a change in topic. First Clexa story so hold tight. Short chapter to get things rolling,

"Hey kid, what's up?" I mumbled as I brushed the rain off the shoulders of my coat. I turned towards the open room next to me in order to seek a response. "Russ, you good bro?" I asked a little more focused this time. Russ glanced at me but dropped his eyes quickly and folded his hands in his lap. "Russ? What is it buddy?" I bent down to open the field for eye contact. I flopped down crisscross next to his chair.

"Hi, Lexa." He whispered still avoiding eye contact. He fumbled in his sweater pocket before pushing a folded piece of paper in my lap. I smiled briefly before stuffing it in my own pocket. "Are we still going to play soccer?" He was still whispering. He quickly looked at the rain outside and then back at the underside of the table.

"Well, here's the thing. I got permission for you to hang out with me allllll weekend." I nudged him in the ribs gently and smiled softly. His eyes fluttered to me and a giant smile took place on his face while his eyes brightened up. "So, we can play soccer all you want. But I've got a couple of surprises first. If that's okay?" Russ nodded and I laughed at his enthusiasm. I got up and grabbed a piece of paper from my wallet. "Here you go bud."

"You wrote me a letter?" His sad exterior was beginning to lift a bit. I nodded and walked around the table to the back of the house as he unfolded his letter and got comfortable to read it. I checked the front of the fridge for instructions and news. A note was left in his mom's chicken scratch.

 _Alexa,_

 _Thank you again for taking Russ this weekend. I'll be back from the conference Sunday evening and I can pick him up from your place. Just send me the address in an email. Russ' medicine is in the usual spot in the cupboard. I know I tell you all the time but your time and love means the world to both Russ and I. The phone number for the hotel is written on the bottom if there's an emergency. There's cash in the knife drawer if you guys want to go and do anything special. Don't forget that he takes his medicine in the morning with breakfast and just before he brushes his teeth for bed. He did his homework. Bag is packed and by the front door. I think that's everything. Give him all my love. Thank you again honey._

 _XoXo,_

 _Mary._

I slid the note into my back pocket and rounded up the medicine and his bag. "Okay dude, checklist. Ready?" Russ opened his bag and held up his toothbrush. "Toothbrush check. Phone charger?" I nodded as he put it on the floor. "Clean underwear?"

"Lexa!" Russ shouted as the embarrassment lit up his face. "I got socks, clothes, my headphones, Gameboy." He thought hard for a moment. "Should I bring my shin guards and cleats?"

"What kind of question is that! We're defiantly playing this weekend. Bring your hiking boots. We're going to be on the mountain this weekend too." Russ didn't say a word but ran out of the room faster than I could blink. He wasn't always this quiet, in a few hours I'd bet money I won't be able to get him to stop talking. "Okay, I've got your medicine. Oh in the knife drawer there's an envelope go grab it and then we can get going. Hopefully we don't forget anything because it's a long drive to my new house." I said slyly, knowing how excited he'd be about helping me move in. I haven't even seen the inside of the house yet.

"You got a new house?!" Russ practically jumped straight up in the air. I nodded and motioned for the door after pulling my hood on. "Are you ready for this new adventure Lexa?" Russ asked as he buckled his seatbelt in the backseat of my jeep. I smiled as I turned the radio on and punched the new address into my GPS.

Feedback is always appreciated!


	2. Welcome Home

This chapter is just to set the environment for the story in Lexa's new home. Maybe a little hints dropped here and there.

We pulled up to an iron gate that had a giant "W" on it. I punched in the code that the guy at the bank had written down for me and waiting as it slowly opened. "Whoa Lexa! This house is huge!" Russ shouted as he burst from the Jeep when I opened the door. I shook my head in amusement as I grabbed our bags. Taking a deep breath as I stepped towards the mysterious house. I'd already finished all of the paperwork with the bank and received the key. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I fumbled for it only to be disappointed that it was only Luna calling. "Is that Luna again?" Russ whispered next to me, causing me to jump a foot in the air. He smirked and then rolled his eyes. "I always think you're so tough but you're a big baby! Tell Luna to leave you alone. I don't get to see you that often anymore." Russ slipped his hand into mine before tapping in the puddle at our feet. "Last time you answered her call she made you cry. You're too nice to let someone else make you sad." Tears assaulted my eyes and I leaned over to give Russ a side hug.

"Have I told you recently that you're amazing and I love you?" I tugged on his arm and we walked up to the cover of the porch. Confronted by the double doors that led into the entrance of the house. I fumbled with my keys a bit before pausing. "Do me a favor bud? You can explore but just be careful because I haven't had a chance to look around and make sure everything is safe. I have a couple things to do then we'll figure out where the sleeping arrangements are and everything okay?" Russ nodded in agreement and I grabbed his hand to signal that he could help push the doors wide open. They swung open to reveal the bottom of a grand staircase the led up and split in each direction at the landing. I glanced left as I stepped inside and saw a hallway that looked like it led into the dining room, none of the furnishing had been removed. To the right was a closed set of double doors.

"Can I open them?" Russ asked so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I shrugged playfully and watched him as he swung them open with pure amazement. A grand piano sat in the center of an all glass sunroom. I slowly pulled the cover back and sat on the bench, running my fingers over the smooth keys. Closing my eyes as a memory of the last time I played entered my mind. Quickly I closed the lid and recovered the ebony black instrument. A couple of matching acoustic guitars sat on stands around the room.

"Hey bud, let's stay out of this room for the time being okay?" An uneasy feeling came over me as I closed the doors. "Turn right." I motioned to the right and followed a skipping Russ to the back of the house where we found a huge pantry and storage area. Russ hung a sharp right and we ended up in the largest kitchen I have ever seen. The counters were marble and the stove with in the center of the kitchen on a huge island. The fridge was glass front on stocked to the fullest with fresh vegetables and fruits. Juices, eggs, condiments and anything you could possibly think of, which I thought was odd but laughed at the amazed look on Russ' face. "Eat whatever you want dude." I continued to walk to the back door of the kitchen and opened it to step onto the porch which apparently wrapped around the perimeter of the house. I looked across the huge yard, in the distance, spotted something that looked like an old cemetery. Making a mental note to check that out when Russ wasn't with me. An old swing hung lonely from a tree next to the porch. A giant cement wall ran the perimeter of the property with old iron fencing along the top.

We stepped into the last room downstairs which had a huge sectional and a giant flat screen with a couple different gaming systems set up. A pool table and full sized and stocked bar. Along with a pinball machine, dart board and chest board. Movies covered an entire wall on multiple shelves and I leaned against the wall in complete amazement that this was all mine now. Still curious about the cemetery I glanced out the window to see a giant bar and what looked like a shop.

"Can we go upstairs?" Russ questioned as he tugged on my sleeve. I followed him slowly, taking in every inch of the beautifully designed rooms. Noticing that all of the picture frames were covered with white sheets as we walked slowly back to the stair case. "I go one way and you go the other?" Russ asked as we both nervously stood at the bottom of the steps. I nodded and took the first step, staying to the right side of the case as Russ rushed up the steps. There was a door directly in front of me when I ascended the last step. I reached out and pushed it open to reveal a bedroom with a large canopy bed and beautiful wallpapering. I peaked in quickly before walking a few more feet down to open a bathroom door. Revealing a huge sink and clawfoot tub in an all-white room. Including the toiletries and towels. The next room was a room full of what looked like costume clothing from an old apocalyptic film. I closed the door slightly confused. "Russ? You okay?" I called across the giant chandler that parted the two sides of the railed room.

"There's two bedrooms and two bathrooms so far." He called back excitedly. I laughed and continued down the walkway to reveal three more doors. I opened one and gasped as I stepped into a room that had all kinds of old weapons in various places. Spears hanging on the wall. Swords on stands near the ground. A fireplace that had to be eight feet by the same height in size. Maces in containers and amour in different wardrobes throughout the giant room. Daggers and knives scattered in a very interesting fashion throughout. I closed the door and reminded myself to see if there was a key to lock some of these doors until I decided what a better action would be for the time being. I opened the second to last door and found what had to be the master bedroom. My jaw dropped as I walked in to explore. The bed was one with four posts and a canopy over it. Another huge fireplace directly across from it. A spiral staircase in the far corner. The artwork all displayed beautiful sketches of people I didn't know. One on the ebony nightstand caught my attention. It looked a lot like me sleeping but in the clothing from the room before. I gasped as I picked it up, it was absolutely beautiful yet eerie. I made my way up the spiral staircase and emerged into a room that had a bunch of antique looking scrolls which mapped out a huge amount of territory. Some of it was written in English but others were in a language I'd never seen before. All 12 that were framed on the wall had its own unique symbols drawn in the right top corner. One which looked similar to a hazardous sign drew my attention. I reached out and touched the glass. "Trikru." I said aloud and a shiver went down my spine. I slowly left even though I wanted to spend more time there reading some of the maps.

"Russ?" I called as I stepped out of my new bedroom. He popped up and informed me that all the rooms on the other side were either bedrooms or bathrooms. "There's one room left." I smiled as I waved him forward. He swung the last set of double doors open tor reveal what looked like a huge library. Another spiral staircase in the corner near another fireplace. The room was covered in old books, some looked hand bound, from vaulted ceiling to floor. A huge desk sat in back of the room with a beautiful chair that looked like it was made out of animal antlers. A single envelope sat on the desk next to a book with a leather cover and the same W that was on the gate stamped into it. I approached the desk and picked up the envelope. Looking down at Russ I set it back down. "Did you pick a room?" I asked him playfully.

"Yeah there's a cool one that I opened that looks over the river. The room is blue!" His excitement made me laugh. "It's that or one of the bedrooms looks like it's an art room with paint and sketch pads and everything!" I messed with his hair and asked which one he wanted before he finally decided on the blue one because the paint room was a little girly. "Okay bud! Well tomorrow we'll go get you some clothes and toys and stuff to make the room yours." He looked at me wide eyed.

"You mean I get my own room?" He was in complete shock. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I mean, your mom and I talked about it a little bit and if it's okay with you I figured you could come stay every couple weekends or so? Because I won't be able to visit as much now that school has started and because I live further away now." He ran around shouting and jumping with excitement and once I got him to mellow out we made our way to the kitchen to cook something up for dinner.

Feedback?


	3. The Envelope

p class="MsoNormal""Hey Mary!" I smiled greeting the woman as she stepped onto the porch. "Here let me take you purse and coat. How was your trip?" I asked absentmindedly as I hung her belongings next to the door. It was late Sunday night and although I enjoyed having Russ for the weekend I was really eager to explore more./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It was long. Wow, Alexa this place is… amazing!" Mary stated with happiness on her face. She looked around the entrance as I stood there trying not to blush. I still wasn't used to how amazing this place was and I really didn't think I ever would be./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's old timey with a modern twist. Still haven't really got much of a chance to look around but I'll have plenty of time for that as time goes on. You want a quick tour? Russ is upstairs in his room asleep." Mary nodded and hooked arms with me as I showed her around the house. Leaving out the weapons room as if it was locked and I hadn't found the key yet. "Would you like to sleep here and leave in the morning so you and Russ can get some real rest?" I offered./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I wouldn't want to impose Alexa darling." Mary said sweetly followed by a large yawn. I chuckled and she followed me downstairs to the kitchen where I put some tea on and sat at the island./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'll make up a room for you so you don't wake Russ. Honestly, I'm a little nervous about sleeping in such a large house on my own. Russ took the first room at the top of the stairs on the left. You can sleep in any of the other rooms except the art room. I've unofficially dubbed that room off limits for now. Each room has its own bathroom. Towels and all that are already in there. Here's some tea. Oh, and here's a spare house key just in case you ever need to drop Russ off or just want to come hang out. You already have the gate code." I pushed the tea across the counter and smiled tiredly. "Oh also, here's the cash you left. We didn't need it. I picked Russ up a new pair of shoes and some clothes for here. So, you don't have to worry about packing a bunch of stuff. His medicine is in his duffle and he's all packed up." Mary hugged me tightly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm not sure what we did to deserve you Alexa. I'm so glad you are a part of our lives." I tightened my arms around Mary and tried not to cry as I held her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You've got it all wrong Mary. I don't know what I did to deserve you two. You're the one who took me in when no one else wanted to take the quite artistic girl in the system. With a wrap sheet. I was angry and lost and you and Russ took a chance on me, you both saved me. I'll be in your debt for the rest of my life." I squeezed Mary's hands in mine. "You're the only family I've ever known."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Okay, enough of that crying stuff." Mary said as she wiped both of our tears from our faces. "Bedtime?" She asked clearly exhausted. I led the way to an empty room and made sure she was settled in for the night before dragging myself away to my own bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""You say having feelings makes me weak? I might be a hypocrite Lexa but you're a liar." The blonde woman in front of me took a step forward, anger flairing in her eyes deeply. She stepped forward again. For the first time in a very long time something inside of me told me to back away instead of fight. "You felt something for Gustus. You're still haunted by Costia." She kept stepping towards me and now I found my motions uncontrollable as I continued to back away. "You want everyone to think you're above it all but I see right through you." The backs of my legs hit the edge of a table and I had nowhere left to go so I stood there and took every painful word with a straight face. I wasn't weak. Love is weakness. I wasn't weak. Or I wouldn't ever let myself be that weak again. Anger flared in my veins./em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Get out." I snarled in a deep and threatening tone. Trying to ignore the pain that she had stirred up inside my chest. I was weak but I would never allow my people to see that./em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""250 people died in that village, I know you felt for them." She pressed on with an anger that matched my own. "But you let them burn." Now she was within a few inches of my face. She paused and held eye contact as I kept my composure. I swallowed visibly. /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Not everyone." The words slipped from my mouth. I could feel myself soften a little bit despite trying to hold my composure. This time I held eye contact as I made my point. "Not you." She was taken aback as she dropped her eyes from mine to try and read my face. She stood in silence for a moment before stepping back once./em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Well if you care about me, trust me." She retorted in what seemed like a confused way. A small amount of desperation played in her voice. "Octavia is not a threat." I stood there knowing what I must do even though I truly wanted to give into her. /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""I can't do that." I stated softly as I felt my composure slip just a little more. Desperation switched quickly with anger as she stood there./em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""I can't sacrifice my people anymore. If you do anything to hurt Octavia I'll tell everyone we know about the missile." Her threat didn't fall flat but I didn't bar a reaction, I stood pressed against the table as she stormed out. Exhaling sharply and fighting the tears in my eyes once I knew she was gone. I dropped my head for just a moment before picking it back up and thinking about where to go from here. My people expect me to be strong. To protect and fight for them. After thinking long and hard I sent someone to fetch the woman from before./em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""You sent for me?" She questioned with annoyance in her voice. I set down the scroll I was observing when I realized her presence. /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Yes, Octavia has nothing to fear from me." I stated trying to keep my eyes steady and my emotions in check. I looked down because I wasn't sure I'd be able to make eye contact with what I needed to say. "I do trust you, Clarke." She stepped forward as she spoke./em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""I know how hard that is for you." My eyes darted towards her and I turned and stepped closer./em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""You think our ways are harsh. But it's how we survive." I stated strongly. Knowing that this was the truth and it's the only way the clans have ever known. It was the only way to keep them strong and loyal to this way of life and survival./em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Maybe life should be about more than just surviving." She said softly as she held eye contact. Emotions assaulted her eyes as she looked away. "Don't we deserve better than that?" I stared at her for a moment./em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Maybe we do." I responded as I reached forward with my hand and pulled her face towards mine. She kissed me back and then lifted her hand to my waist. After a moment she pulled away and locked eyes with me./em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""I'm sorry I'm not ready to be with anyone. Not yet." She stood and I made my face emotionless as I tried to push the pain down. Before either of us had a chance to say anything I heard someone shout from outside the tent./em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Commander come quick!" As a loud sound cracked across the sky./em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I sat straight up in my bed, drenched in sweat and breathing hard. That was the realist dream I'd ever experienced in my life and I couldn't seem to wrap my head around it. I could almost taste that Clarke girl on my lips. "Being in a new house must just have you all riled up Lexa. Get it together." I got up and headed down to the kitchen where I found a note from Mary saying that she'd get in touch in a few days and she wanted to bring Russ out for dinner a couple weekends from now. I made a cup of coffee and headed up to the library. I sat at the desk and realized I'd completely forgotten about the envelope. I opened it carefully, peeling the wax seal back./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Alexa Woods,/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"I know this whole situation is probably a little shocking and overwhelming. But I know what a beautiful and strong human being you are. This will all make sense soon. I've left you with this letter as instruction and a skeleton key in the top left drawer of this desk. If you are reading this then that means my time has come, I've begun my journey back to the ground. Where hopefully we will meet again. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"First and foremost, I'm glad that the true Commander has finally returned home. Once a week there will be a woman to come and help around the house. There're a few farm hands that you'll see around. They are all here to help, if you have questions they are there to answer them. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Lincoln, will stock the kitchen and help with any of the repairs around the house. He's once of the best around and keep him close. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Echo manages the grounds and she's a little spit fire but she means no harm./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Roan, Anya and Indra are some others you'll see around. They've been around a long time and know that they are to respect and help wherever need be. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"You have a lot to learn and I just need you to remain open minded. It's going to sound crazy but if you just trust your instincts it'll all make sense in time my dear. Once a grounder always a grounder. I wish I could be there to walk you through all of this but it's too late for that. I spent years tracking you down so you could be brought home but after your father died. I lost you in the system. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"This house has been in the Woods family for generation after generation since it was built. Now the estate belongs to you. Along with the belongings inside and around the property. You've been set up to receive a large inheritance. You may do with it what you will as long as this house and everything in or around it remains in your possession. There are secrets within these walls that I don't have the time to explain. They need to remain of ours and ours only. You're the last of the nightblood line. You're the last in line to become Heda. Be strong. I'm proud of the woman you've become./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"May we meet again./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Love Always,/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Mom./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I couldn't breathe. I'd spent the last of my teenage years in foster care because no one could track my mother down after my father died. She was just a town over the whole time. That letter made absolutely no sense to me but I tucked the letter away and got dressed. Confusion flooded me as I got ready, I had class in a couple hours and needed to leave early because I was unsure how long it would take to get to the college from here. I drove out of the driveway as fast as I could. The weight of that place lifted with every mile I put between myself and it. I parked in the same lot as I had the last three years and stepped out of my jeep just in time to receive a call from Luna. I rolled my eyes before answering. "What do you want?" I asked angrily as I stuffed earbuds in my ears./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I just want to talk." She whispered with defeat in her voice./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in 0in 0in 0in;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0in; mso-padding-alt: 0in 0in 0in 0in;""You're the one who bailed when faced with any kind of tough decision or commitment." I hung up the phone and stomped off to class. I pulled the sleeves of my black jacket down over my hands. I twisted my ankles in my boots. I pulled my hair over my shoulders and let my curls fall loose. The words of the letter rolling around in my head. A few of the girls that I knew were locals were staring and pointing at me as the whispered between themselves. This made me uncomfortable but the feeling of strength I had in my dream last night came rushing forward and I pushed my anxieties out of my body. I walked taller and pushed passed them. I wasn't sure if it was all in my head or not but small groups of college students glanced in my direction and seemed to nod. I quickly walked inside and up the steps to my first class. Taking my seat in the front. I glanced back in instinct and saw a blonde woman with a beautiful smile walk in with a smaller but strong looking brunette. The blonde made eye contact and froze for a moment before shaking it off and taking her seat a couple desks over. Her brunette friend glancing at me with no interest and looking at her phone./p  
/div 


End file.
